Hikaru
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) Captured by Keijo. Appearance He still has his cobalt blue eyes but now he is entirely white with pure white wings. His flower has a silver glow to it and it seemed to have changed color though it is entirely unseen by anyone else. He is simply overflowing with energy (dubbed sacred energy). He has a mass of sacred energy balls floating in a circle around him. These energy balls cannot be seen at all when they're not used for an attack. Powers He can use sacred energy (a higher form of holy energy but at the same time different from it (ooc: so resistances or immunities to holy energy won't work all the way for sacred energy attacks)). He has a mass of sacred energy balls around him that he could use to attack with but since he doesn't…these energy balls stay entirely invisible to all eyes no matter who looks at them. He is excellent at trapping and sealing others. He has overflowing energy so he'll almost never get tired before the opponent. Don't allow him to touch you if you battle him. Also, don't be far away because that's where he is the most effective. He doesn't have any blood beating in his body and instead it is energy that is flowing throughout his system. He'll transform when he goes totally on the offensive and this is when that you should watch out. His body doesn't have blood in it. Instead, he has energy flowing through his system. Weaknesses Water (makes his wings damp), Darkness, electricity, and physical attacks, and earth. Resistances Unholy, Ice (may cause him to become sluggish), wind, fire, and holy energy. Immunities Light Personality He is rather confused right now as to who he really is. He'll sometimes stare at the space right in front of him without noticing anything else even if someone is talking to him. He does this at least an hour a day. He is nice to everyone that he meets because he doesn't see himself as an enemy. If he is attacked then he focuses on subduing the opponent. If he has to fight to kill then he will but it will only be under the most extreme of circumstances. He is rarely angry or agitated. He does talk but it is rather rare for him to do so. He is pretty much a pacifist (he doesn't really like to fight). He is still quite curious about everything since he is still very young. His personality will change when he transforms (and his transformed state is his attacking state). History He was an angelic pikmin (a pikmin with angel-like features (only the wings)) who lost his way when he was possessed. He was then banished and set into the form of a red pikmin with several energy seals set in to stop the one (a demon) that possessed from accessing his full power and bringing out his full potential. This demon was trying to use him to get Oracion (which was located in the same dimension as the rest of the angelic pikmin). All he knows is that he (Hikaru) is a master at using sacred energy and he knows another name (of which he goes by now) is all that he knows. He still likes to be called Niko. He has now been released from his bonds and seals because of Rain. The demon that possessed him is gone from his body. It is now outside. The history about him is still a mystery as to what events led to him being possessed and whatnot. It's not accurate to say that he could have disappeared for several years before reappearing with this demon possessing him. Themes Main: Angel Smiles - Disgaea Anime (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHZQu4Krsbo) Alternate: Red Moon - Disgaea Anime (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzFpAowHgAs&feature=related) Battle Theme: Kakeru koma no joku - Burst Angel (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7pS539KwJY) Alternate Battle Theme: Last Battle Opportunity - Skies of Arcadia Legends (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMhVb11xH9k) Trivia info here Tropes Chaotic Good, Beware the Nice Ones, Broken Angel, Heroic Resolve, Intrinsic Vow, ... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters